Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronically controlled and monitored sports training, competition and amusement centers, particularly adapted for use with the oriental martial arts, but also suitable for rehabilitation training and progress measurement in connection with physical therapy applications.
At least four sports-related application categories are possible: (a) a Karate or Martial Arts training facility; (b) a general coordination and reflex exercise tool; (c) a competition arena; and (d) a game of skill such as would be found in a Video Arcade facility.
With some additions the tool can be used in the area of medical rehabilitation. There is an increasing demand for objective testing of brain-injured persons prior to return to the workplace. At least three categories of medical rehabilitation applications are possible: (a) utilization by the brain injured for simple to complex response testing; (b) gross motor coordination techniques such as are employed in physical therapy and occupational therapy; (c) work-place evaluation to assess response and coordination.
A key concept in the present context is that of "para-peripheral" with respect to the trainee's field of vision. By para-peripheral we shall mean, herein, beyond the normal periphery of human sight, which is approximately 180.degree. [i.e. about .pi. radians]. Thus a trainee or contestant cannot see all visual stimuli unless he continually turns his direction of sight away from any fixed, forward direction. Accordingly a para-peripheral surface in the present context shall mean a substantially vertical-axially-symmetric cylindrical surface or at least a quasi-cylindrical portion of such a surface whose horizontal cross-sectional boundary curve is more than semi-circular, which will be referred to as a para-peripheral arc. Likewise a para-peripheral volume shall denote a volume whose horizontal cross-section is a convex area circumscribed by a circle (or polygon inscribed therein) or at least by the union of a para-peripheral arc of a circle (or polygon inscribed therein) and a straight line joining the ends of the para-peripheral arc.